


Worth Trusting

by Savay



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Allusions to Canon Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savay/pseuds/Savay
Summary: Will’s fingers find their way to the hem of her shirt, and he’s about to begin lifting it when he feels a small wave of anxiety from Riley.  (If he weren’t so in tune with her, he might not have even recognized it for what it was.  Will can’t quite put his finger on what the cause is, but it feels like something deeply buried.)  Immediately, he pulls his hands away from her.  “What’s wrong?”  His lets his concern flow into her, trying to make sure she knows he would never do anything she doesn’t want to do.Riley looks down and bites her lip.  “It’s silly,” she answers.“No,” Will replies.  “It’s not.”(Written for a prompt on Tumblr.  Details at the end to avoid spoilers.)





	Worth Trusting

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being mostly fluff because let's be real, when is Blueski not the softest ship ever? Set partway through 2.03 (Obligate Mutualisms), after Whispers is taken away and the cluster have saved Sun, but before the end of the episode when Croome gets stabbed.

After so long in the murky half-consciousness of heroin, Will revels in the ability to fully feel his cluster again.  Once Whispers is on ice and Sun is safe with Min-Jung, Will grins and pulls Riley close to him.  “I missed this,” he says softly, resting his forehead against hers as his mind brushes against those of his other selves’.  He shares with them each briefly in turn, just enjoying the fact that he can.  After a moment with each of the others, Will focuses all of his attention on Riley.  Sitting on the ratty mattress in their Amsterdam safe house, the two of them allow their consciousnesses to completely overlap.  For a few moments, it’s almost overwhelming, having gone so long without being able to experience this fully.  When Will catches his breath and settles back into his own body, he leans forward to kiss Riley gently.  “I missed you.”

Riley gives him one of her brilliant smiles.  (The kind of smile he saw that first day back in the church in Chicago, a smile that shines brighter than the sun and makes Will go weak in the knees.)  “I missed you, too,” she replies before peppering small kisses along his jawline, enjoying the smoothness there for the first time in months.

“Careful,” Will teases as her lips get closer to his neck.  “You keep going that way and I may just have to tear your clothes off.”

“Who said that wasn’t the goal?” Riley jokes back.  He laughs, but it catches and becomes a groan as she brings her lips to the hollow of his throat.  This kiss is much less chaste.  She sucks at his skin, loving the heavy breaths this draws out of Will.  He clutches at her, one arm wrapped around Riley’s waist while his other hand finds its way to her ass.  She slowly licks down his neck, only stopping when she comes up against the collar of his t-shirt.

Will doesn’t need to their connection to know what Riley’s thinking.  He sits back quickly and pulls his shirt off, and then she’s sucking on his collarbone before the garment even hits the floor.  He lies back on the mattress, letting the sensations roll over him in a way they haven’t for months.  Riley moves up and straddles him.  Now that they are finally allowing themselves to share again, it feels like any space between them is too much.  She is licking and sucking her way down his chest, and Will can’t help gripping her hair to keep her against him.  Riley moans at the tug, loving that she can feel how the sound affects him.  Smirking against his skin, she grinds her hips down on him and takes pride in the way he gently bucks under her.

“Fuck, Riley.”  He sits up, moving her with him so he can kiss her and start taking her red sweater off.  Reluctantly, he breaks away from her to pull it over her head.  Now there are only two layers - her tank top and bra - keeping them from being skin to skin.  Will’s fingers find their way to the hem of her shirt, and he’s about to begin lifting it when he feels a small wave of anxiety from Riley.  (If he weren’t so in tune with her, he might not have even recognized it for what it was.  Will can’t quite put his finger what the cause is, but it feels like something deeply buried.)  Immediately, he pulls his hands away from her.  “What’s wrong?”  His lets his concern flow into her, trying to make sure she knows he would never do anything she doesn’t want to do.

Riley looks down and bites her lip.  “It’s silly,” she answers.

“No,” Will replies.  “It’s not.”  He slowly brings his hands up, giving her time to pull away before he reaches her face in case this isn’t okay.  Not feeling any discomfort coming from her at this, Will lifts her chin so she’s meeting his eyes.  “I don’t want to do anything with you if you aren’t 100% okay.  You being alright isn’t silly.”  He gives her a serious look.  “Not to me.”

  
Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Riley nods in acceptance.  “It’s just that…I realized the lights are on,” she says hesitantly.

Will blinks, surprised at this statement.  “Is that not okay?  I can turn them off if you want.”

“No, that’s not - I just mean - we’ve never had sex with the lights on before.  You haven’t seen….”  She trails off, but the sentence doesn’t need to be finished for Will to understand.  Wisps of recollection flash from Riley’s mind into his, and he knows.  He sees her, younger and sadder and with brown hair.  Watches her shakily touch her belly, noticing after the accident in the mountains that it is getting smaller again.  He pulls himself out of the memory, not wanting to intrude and see what she is already worried about showing him.  But even as he retreats back into his own mind, the word lingers.   _Stretchmarks._

He leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead.  “You don’t have to show me anything you don’t want to.  Not now, not ever,” Will murmurs.

Riley thinks about it for a moment, then pulls him down so their lips meet.  When she pulls away, she says, “I think…I think I want to.”

“You positive?”  He can sense her trust for him, but he still needs to be sure.  It would kill him if she felt pressured into anything.

Nodding, Riley reaches out with her mind to him.  She concentrates on everything Will makes her feel - worthwhile, safe,  _loved_  - and does her best to share that with him.  Riley focuses on how meeting Will in person had made her feel that maybe she could be whole again.  How even through all they’ve struggled in their short time together, being strong for Will and their cluster has made her want to  _live_.

Will lets Riley’s senses eclipse his completely, crashing over him like a wave.  Her awareness fills him with security and contentment.  He allows it to consume him, sharing his unbridled joy in return.  Having had to endure so much pain over their time together, he would have understood if this was too much too soon.  Instead, though, Riley’s trust and affection for him are enough that she is willing to share something so personal.  Will is practically over the moon.

Through him, Riley guides Will’s hands to the hem of her tank top.  They lift it slowly, as one.  Without having to say anything, Riley brings her hands to meet his and finishes removing the shirt, having a better angle for it.  Before she even has it all the way over her head, Will has tentatively brought his hands to her hips.  He feels her nod of affirmation more than sees it, but it’s enough.  There in the light of their shabby room, he sees her stretchmarks for the first time.  They’re faded now, but Will can see the thin lines snaking up from under her jeans.  Gently, he begins to run his fingers over the marks.  She watches, bathing in the love and acceptance that roll off of him.  Will follows the pale white ribbons from her stomach to her hips, until he’s traced all of the stretchmarks he can see.  He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her against him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, and Riley can’t help kissing him in reply.  It starts out soft, slow, an expression of everything between them in the moment.  But then Riley brings her hands up to Will’s face, and after caressing him her hands find their way into his hair.  Soon she’s tugging at it, Will’s licking her lips, and they’re moaning into each other’s mouths.  He slides his hands up her back until he reaches her bra.  Riley lends him her muscle memory as consent, allowing him to deftly unhook the clasps.

Will finally pulls back from the kiss so he can take the bra off of her.  Once they’re apart, he takes a moment to really look at Riley.  Normally, this would make her feel like she was under scrutiny, but not with Will.  With him, she can see the awe in his eyes, knows how every day he thanks every deity he's heard of that he’s lucky enough to have her.  Their connection is at its strongest in months, and Riley experiences Will’s wonder as her own.

Through the emotion, though, there is also a shared lust.  It pulses, a slow beat in both of them, ready to pick up pace at a moment’s notice.  Hands back at Riley’s waist, Will starts undoing the buttons of her pants.  She takes the cue, moving off his waist to lay beside him.  Turning to face her, he grabs the waistbands of her jeans and underwear, pulling both slowly off of her.

Leaning up, he holds himself above Riley to kiss her.  She brings her hands to his waistline, eagerly fiddling with the zipper on his pants.  “Can’t wait?” Will chuckles against her lips.

“You have on more clothes than me,” she replies with a smirk.  “It’s not fair.”

Will sits back, his hands joining hers to help remove the last offending garments.  “You’re right,” he says, pulling them off and tossing them over the side of the bed.  “Can’t have that.”

Rather than moving to kiss her again, he scoots back before leaning down so he can kiss her thighs.  He can see that there are more stretchmarks here, and he brushes his lips across them.  He means for it to be tender, but the placement of the kisses just sends heat straight through Riley.  The pace of the beat between them hastens.  He licks up the last couple of inches of her thighs, teasing her even as her need fills him.

“Will, please,” she breathes, and he doesn’t have it in him to resist any longer.  Will runs his tongue up her slit, reaching her clit and sucking on it.  They both groan at the sensation.  Hot arousal spikes through Will, and Riley tastes herself when she bites her lip.  Working her with his mouth, he brings a hand up to start teasing at her folds.  Riley’s hips thrust toward him, and he places his other hand on one to steady her.  “Will,” she whines.  His cock twitches in response.  Appeasing them both, he steadily slides a finger into her.  She’s slick with her wetness and his spit, and he moves it easily in time with his tongue.

(He’s still not used to this part, feeling something so good that he can’t physically experience in his own body.  But of all the weird things that come with being a sensate, this certainly isn’t one he’s heard anyone in the cluster complain about.)

Without letting up on his rhythm, Will slides a second finger into Riley.  She moans.  He continues to lick and suck at her clit, his cock growing harder as her pleasure runs into him.  Their minds slip into each other, sharing completely.  Will clutches at the pillows with Riley’s hands, writhing as she licks him with his own tongue.

They both shudder, and neither is quite sure which of them sits Will’s body up to reach the nightstand and grab a condom.  Will knows it’s him who rolls it on.  Slowly, he pushes his cock into her,  Moaning, Riley wraps her legs around his waist to pull him closer.  He is all the way inside her soon, and he waits a moment to let her adjust.  It’s not long. though, before she’s rotating her hips, aching for friction.  Will obliges, rocking against her in a steady rhythm.

As their pace quickens, the line where one of them ends and the other begins blurs.  Riley pulls him down to kiss her.  Will gasps, each thrust of his cock into her filling him up.  She feels his cock moving as an extension of herself, lost in the way her own cunt feels around him.

“God, Riley,” he groans.  She reaches one hand down to brush fingers against her clit, smiling as Will shudders in response.

Seeing her grin, he decides two can play at that game.  He lifts her legs a bit, angling his hips just right so Riley’s screwing her eyes shut and throwing her head back.  “Will,” she cries, the shared pleasure almost too much for either of them.  Riley reaches up the hand that isn’t circling her clit, pulling Will’s head down so they’re kissing again.

The pressure builds in them, their pleasure indistinguishable from each other’s.  The shared experience only serves to heighten it, both of them hyperaware of every pulse of arousal.  They hasten their thrusts, mouths open and panting against each other.  Before they know it, their orgasms overtake them.  Holding each other tight, Riley and Will ride it out together, bodies shaking in time.

Once they’ve settled back into themselves, Will pulls out of Riley and removes the condom.  He ties it off and tosses it into the trashcan before lying down next to her.

Riley turns on her side to face him, wrapping one arm around his waist.  He holds her close, planting soft kisses on the top of her head.  “Thank you,” he says after a few minutes.

“For what?” she asks, kissing him on the cheek.

Will smiles, answering, “For trusting me,” like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Thank you,” she replies, kissing him on the lips this time.

“For what?” Will asks, mirroring her.

Riley smiles.  “For being worth trusting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was sent the prompt “Relatively early into their relationship, Person A and Person B are having sex, and for the first time, they’re so into the moment that they leave the lights on, which they don’t usually do. Person A starts undressing Person B, but B stops them when they reach a certain article of clothing that conceals their scars. Whether or not B ends up removing the clothing or A accepts it and they continue (+ A’s reaction to these) is up to you.” for Blueski and stretchmarks on Tumblr.


End file.
